


A reason to love

by livesybaby



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/livesybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chas asks Aaron why he loves Robert</p>
            </blockquote>





	A reason to love

“Why him?” 

The question echoed inside my ears, bouncing from each wall and searching for an answer. There was no answer to be found, there wasn’t one thing that made me love Robert more than anything else in the world. Maybe it was his smart mouth, the way he shot witty remarks at me and the banter that just fell from his tongue. His cocky, arrogant smirk when he knew he’d got one over on me, the way the corners of his mouth turned up just slightly an almost unnoticeable when I told him I loved him. 

Could it be the way his hair fell messily across his forehead no matter how many times he fixed it in the mirror? Or the way it clung to his skin, dripping wet and dishevelled as we lost ourselves together for the fourth time in one night. The way it feels to push my fingers through, listening to the uncontrollable sigh that rolls off his tongue. The feeling I get in the middle of the night when he insists on being the little spoon and his hair tickles my neck.

There’s a cliché phrase about how the spaces between my fingers are right where his fit perfectly and I can’t help thinking about it whenever he slides his hand into mine. His fingers are long and slender and pale against my rough, calloused mechanics hands. His hand is cold in mine and he always jokes about me being the one to warm him up, inside and out. It’s the way his hand feels on the back of my neck, fingers tangled in my hair and gripping tight or the way I shiver as he traces the tips of his fingers down my body, the feeling is electric.

Eyes are the window to the soul and I swear I can see right into his every time he looks at me, his bright blue orbs that shine like stars even on the darkest of days. The crinkles he gets at the corners of his eyes when he grins hard, when I know he’s not faking a smile and it’s genuine and real and all for me. The way they turn just two shades deeper when he’s close to the edge and my name is on the tip of his tongue. 

The tiny imperfections on his porcelain skin, each mole and every freckle or the scars of his past. The way he gets goosebumps when I leave kisses down his spine, the hairs that stand on the back of his neck when I whisper into his ear. The feeling of his chest against my back, heart-racing and oh so warm whilst his hands slip around my middle and pull me even closer. 

It’s the blush that covers the back of his neck whenever I catch him singing to the radio, the shyness he saves only for me when we are alone. How excited he gets when we watch superhero movies, how he always tells me afterwards that I’m his hero. That feeling I get in the pit of my stomach when he stares at me and doesn’t know I’ve noticed, the way he always remembers how I like my tea even though he pretends he’s forgotten. The way he listens to every word I say, no matter how foolish and the way he makes me feel like I have a purpose. 

“He gives me a reason to live…” I say “…He gives me a reason to love”


End file.
